Super antifire
Super antifire potions can be made by players with at least 85 Herblore by mixing a 3 dose antifire potion with a phoenix feather. Making this potion grants the player 210 Herblore experience. Each dose of super antifire lasts for 6 minutes. Making super antifire potions in the desert while wearing a desert amulet 4 will provide a 20% chance for every super antifire made that it will be a 4 dose potion instead of 3. The potion will render the player completely immune to most dragonfire (with the exception of the Queen Black Dragon's as well as Rune Dragons'), unlike the regular antifire potion which requires protect from magic to be activated, a wielded dragonfire shield or an anti-dragon shield to bestow complete immunity. Therefore, players can use anything they want to fight dragons, such as a staff or 2h sword, as wielding such shields isn't necessary for full dragonfire protection. If a dose of super antifire is active, then an icon, displayed above, will appear in the combat tab. This enables players to quickly check if they are still protected. About 20 seconds before the effects run out, a message will appear saying, "Your resistance to dragonfire is about to run out." If this potion runs out, you can be hit for 2500+ damage! Re-drinking this potion as soon as the message "Your resistance to dragonfire is about to run out" appears is highly recommended (in case of lag, etc.). This potion is not tradeable and players cannot use the Assist System to make it, therefore players must have level 85 Herblore in order to make it, unless using boosts. With a brown spicy stew, it is possible to make super antifires at as low as 80 Herblore; a +5 boost is rather uncommon, making it more useful for players have 82-84 Herblore if they want to boost reliably. The greenman's ale and greenman's ale (m) always boost Herblore by 1 and 2 levels respectively, and thus are much more reliable. However, greenman's ale (m) is slightly expensive but the player will be able to make enough in one dose. A third option is to use the banner boost from completing the skilling tasks for the god emissary, this provides a +2 boost to a selected skill for 30 minutes once a day. Making super antifire potions is a relatively inexpensive way of training Herblore after level 85 because although the potions are untradeable (none of the production costs can be recouped), the only ingredient which must be bought is the antifire potion, which is the only production cost. Phoenix feathers are untradeable and must be gathered by the player themselves. The fastest method is to equip a Sign of porter while wearing an Ardougne cloak 3 to steal from the Desert Phoenix and bank at the Dominion Tower. If players have a high Thieving level, it is possible to collect over 3000 feathers per hour. This is enough for 630,000 Herblore experience. Other methods to collect feathers would be to use the imp-in-a-box method, in conjunction with a broomstick, and running through Shantay Pass; or to use the Eagle transport system method. The best way to maximize super antifire production is to make them outside the bank of Nardah while using portable wells and wearing the desert amulet 4. Wearing the amulet while in the desert will give the player a 20% chance for each super antifire made that it will be 4 doses instead of 3. Creating Flask This potion can be made into a Super antifire flask by using at least six doses of it with a Potion flask. Players do not need a specific level to turn potions into flasks, but since all untradeable potions must be made by the player, the flasks effectively have the same level requirement as the potion itself, barring boosts. Compared to vials of super antifire potion, a player can bring more doses of super antifire potion per inventory space to a location with dragons. Production costs The data in this table is based on the Grand Exchange prices of the potion's ingredients. It is accurate assuming all tradeable ingredients are bought off the Grand Exchange. Practical use The super antifire potion allows its user to wield a two-handed weapon or dual wield against a dragon without the risk of high damage by dragonfire. This allows for dragon-killing with weapons such as two-handed crossbows and staffs. The super antifire is also useful for trips to the King Black Dragon, as the user would be able to safely wield a weapon such as a godsword. This potion can be used in the Wilderness, to counter dragon bolts (e), or before entering the lairs of the King Black Dragon and Queen Black Dragon. fi:Super antifire